


A New Best Friend

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/AYYwM6aNegs</p><p>You may have to cut and paste the link, but it is the inspiration for this drabble tale and the story will make sense if you watch this one and a half minute video.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/AYYwM6aNegs
> 
> You may have to cut and paste the link, but it is the inspiration for this drabble tale and the story will make sense if you watch this one and a half minute video.

“There’s a kitten on your head.”

“I know.”

“Why is there a kitten on your head?”

“He climbed up my back and sat on my shoulder while I was checking the film in my camera and then decided the view from my head is better.”

“Should I add him to the mission report?”

“Why am I the only one surveilling that building?”

“You’re not, the kitty’s looking, too. I should take a picture of the two of you.”

“Napoleon…”

“Alright, I’ll stop, but if he sees something first, I’m taking credit.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“ _I’m_ not wearing a kitty cap.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s 0430 and we have everything we need and the sun rises soon. Wake Morris and let’s go.”

“Who is Morris?”

“Your sleeping kitty cap, or were you planning on leaving him here?”

“I had not thought about it and if you consider him mine, why did _you_ name him?”

“Have to call him _something_ and he’s orange like that TV cat. Hurry up!”

“Hold him while I drive.”

“Don’t be scared, Morris; Daddy always drives this way.”

“Shut up.”

“Waverly wants these pictures ASAP, so head straight to HQ.”

“What about… _Morris?_ ”

“Everyone will love him on sight.”

“Oh, _chyort._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Sal hadn’t noticed the kitten as Illya rushed past, but he wasn’t so lucky with Glenna.

“Oh, look at the kitty!” The Russian scowled, but she couldn’t help smiling as the kitten climbed to his shoulder as he pinned on his badge. “He loves you!

Napoleon laughed and led the way down the corridor as Morris happily meowed to everyone he saw, causing intense embarrassment for Illya and “Awwwwws” to echo off the walls. In desperation, he tucked Morris into his inside jacket pocket as they entered Miss Rogers’ office.

“He’s expecting you; go right in.”

“What is that noise?”


	4. Chapter 4

Blushing furiously, Illya removed the kitty and placed him on the conference table.

“What the deuce?”

Morris looked at Mr. Waverly and immediately ran over, climbed into his lap and closed his eyes.

“I am sorry, Sir! We were told you wanted to see us immediately.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Kuryakin, this cat obviously has good taste. Miss Rogers has fielded complaints of mice in the Secretarial Pool. Hand me the film, Mr. Solo, and take…”

“Morris.”

“Quite. Take him to Miss Rogers and tell her to find a place for him.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Partner Mine, UNCLE has a cat!”


	5. Chapter 5

_Eight Months Later…_

“It is your own fault! If you had not been so busy attempting to chat up the new stenographer, you would have seen Morris! You could have hurt him!”

Balancing on his crutches, Napoleon growled at Illya, “I was _not_ flirting! I was carrying a box of files for Susan when Morris ran under my foot! Avoiding him caused me to lose my balance! I almost broke my neck!”

Illya nuzzled the cat and placed it on their office floor. “Mr. Waverly wants me to go to his cousin’s house. Do no more damage to the cat.”


End file.
